


While my Lover Sleeps

by LadyJupiter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJupiter/pseuds/LadyJupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denial was powerful thing she guessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While my Lover Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a fan art I saw and reblogged on tumblr. Please be aware this is a very angsty fic. I cried writing it. See end of fic for tumblr link.

Molly leaned against the wall in the hallway and finally let out the deep breath she'd been holding it seemed like forever. It had been almost 24 hours since the plan to help Sherlock fake his death had been put into action. Now finally Sherlock was safely in his brother's care and on his way out of the country to begin whatever work it was that needed to be done and only three people knew he was actually still alive. She was kept in the dark on it for the most part for her own safety. Now there was just one other body to deal with and then she could go home, shower and not leave her flat for the next two days. She pushed the door to the morgue open and as she stepped in she stopped when she heard a voice.

"Do you have any idea how much the dry cleaning bill is going to cost? Of course you don't, you don't ever pay attention to the small things like that. That's my job, as always." a deep voice was saying in a firmly annoyed tone. Molly knew she should call for security, given who the body was she was to deal with, but curiosity got the best of her and she quietly walked towards the one sided conversation.

"I suppose it was worth it in the end; ruining you precious Westwood? You got Holmes after all. That's what you always wanted right? Prove you were the more clever. Well you are. I saw him hit Boss. Dead as a door nail. Job well done and all that." Molly felt her voice catch in her throat at the bluntness and satisfaction in the man's voice.

"Alright then Jim, you need to wake up now. I'm not fucking carrying you home again. You weigh to damn much. All those fancy dinners you eat." at this the voice cracked a bit, sounding like something between anger and bitterness with a hint of despair. As the stretcher holding the body of one Jim Moriarty came into view, there was a man next to it that Molly was sure she’d never seen before. He was tall with messy blond hair and was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with a worn looking military canvas jacket on. He was bent over Moriarty's body, holding one of the dead man's hands tight in his, the other combing through Jim’s hair as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Come on Jim, I mean it. I'm not fucking around, now knock this shit off." the voice said, fighting hard to stay calm while aggression and hidden sadness leaked through. Molly knew she needed to call for help. If this man was with Jim, then he was just as dangerous and possibly wanted by the Yard. She turned to run and bumped another exam table causing it to hit a wall and herself to accidentally cry out. Everything happened so fast after that. The man leaning over Jim moved so quickly she barely saw him before she was slammed, back first into the wall with a gun jammed up under her chin and icy blue red rimmed eyes glaring into hers.

"I won't tell..." she started to plead.

"Shut up Molly!" the man snapped. Molly was taken aback as he knew her name and she quickly thought back to those couple of weeks she dated Jim. He'd had a flat mate he'd told her in passing when she’d asked about where he lived. She'd never seen him, but Jim had said his name. Sabin?; No it was...

"Sebastian?" she asked quietly. The grip on her arm tightened, causing her to flinch in pain, but she didn't dare cry out. Not with an emotional, possibly mad man holding a gun to her. Sebastian took a moment to compose himself, closing his eyes briefly and breathing in deeply. He opened his eyes again and with a hard set face, he pulled her from the wall and drug her over to Jim's body. He shoved her roughly forward towards the stretcher the dead man lay on. 

"Clean him up, I’m not putting him in the car looking like that."

"But the police, the government..." Sebastian cocked his gun and Molly swallowed.

“I said, clean him up. He’s going home, understand?” he asked darkly. Molly just nodded and with her hands shaking a little, she gathered the instruments that were needed and began the tedious job of sewing her ex boyfriend's head up as best she could. Sebastian hovered over her, his eyes watching her movements as she worked, gun at the ready in his hand. Finally though, after what seemed like an eternity, Molly finished and laid Jim's head down gently.

"There, that's the best I can do." she said softly. Sebastian shoved her out of the way and looked the work over, being careful of moving Jim very much. The fact Sebastian seemed to act as if Jim were still alive and just was asleep creeped her out more than anything at this particular point in her life. Denial was powerful thing she guessed. Sebastian then turned back to her and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Jim said no one was allowed to hurt you. It'll stay that way as long as you keep your mouth shut. He hates snitches above anything else." he explained matter of factly as he drug her to her little office in the corner of the morgue. Opening the door, he threw her inside and pulling it shut, rammed a examine bed just right under the door knob that she couldn't get out. Molly stood there shaking and watched through the window as Sebastian holstered his gun and walking back over, picked Jim up off the table. He almost appeared as if to nuzzle Jim a bit once he had his body in his arms.

"Alright then Jim, just this one last time I suppose. It's time to go home." he said and carrying the dead man bridal style, he left the morgue. Molly sank to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees and focused on her breathing, trying to calm herself. At some point she must have fallen asleep. She woke to Inspector Lestrade gently shaking her awake and asking what happened to Moriarty's body. Remembering Sebastian’s warning, she made up a story of someone hitting her in the head from behind and that everything was blurry still and the added shock of Sherlock’s death had her too upset to think. It sounded stupid to even her, but apparently was good enough for the Detective Inspector as he let her go. Slowly things died down and life moved on with the entire world believing Sherlock was dead. And Molly never said anything and prayed it was finally all over. Until one day three years later.

End

**Author's Note:**

> fic based on this fan art. I think I traced it back the original source.
> 
> http://shernanigans.tumblr.com/post/23680049710/prompt-1-team-mascot-by-teabeforewar-team


End file.
